User blog:Lyndongwapo/Asushin, the Wicked Magian
|alttype = |date = |rangetype = range |health = 50 |attack = 40 |spells = 80 |difficulty = 70 |mana= 230 (+45) |manaregen= 6.9 (+0.6) |hp =433 (+78) |damage= 52.3(+3.9) |range = 150 / 525 |armor = 14 (+3.2) |magicresist = 30 (+0.00) |attackspeed = 0.640 (+3.7%) |healthregen = 6.95 (+0.6) |ms = 340 }} "Asushin" is a custom champion in the League of Legends and one of the 17 masters of Blades. Asushin is also one of the masters of blade which does not weild a blade or swords. Asushin is based in the game Samurai Showdown IV character:Amakusa the final stage boss. Asushin has multi-personality disorder, he has 2 characteristics the Evil one and the Good one. In Good one, he controls an energized Orb floating in him and use this as a basic attack. In Evil Personality, he does not control the orb but uses his nails like a claw to attack. Abilities Asushin has a unique control to shift his personality. In his health gauge there is a threshold line marking which it can be Dragged left or right. This Threshold Line Marking separates the of Evil One personality and then of Good one. At start, Good personality is imposed by Asushin and after reaching the his personality changes. He can also shift the Threshold Line Marker so that he can freely change his personality and the Minimum heath of each personality to be threshold is 10% maximum health. |description2= Asushin controls an Orb constructed from his Energy, this is used as a basic attack. This orb is released toward the target and on reaching it will to Asushin, on it's way back it will deal a percent of his AD as true damage. On his possession of orb or in flight on it's way back, he can fully control the orb to continue it's auto-attack. In this form he can't benefit in bonus Attack Speed. He has unique abilities in comparison with Evil Personality. |description3= Asushin enters the Mad Magian, He does not rely on the orb but uses his melee attacks that deal bonus magic damage and Madness of his magics. But while in this form, every second he looses 0.5% of his maximum health and abilities consumes health until it reaches 5% maximum health. In this form bonus attack speed gained from items will be Doubled. He has unique ability in comparison with Good Personality. |leveling2= |leveling3= }} }} His orb release an energized blast in its present position in the area dealing Magic Damage then Slows the target by 75% in over a duration. It will also Stun the target instead of Slow, Chances of stun is 1% for every 1% of target's missing health. |leveling= seconds |range= units |cooldown= seconds |cost= 80 |costtype= mana }} Asushin release a demonic black energy with the face of demon that deal Magic Damage to first unit it hit and mark the target in over 3 seconds, this will make the Asushin feelings will be shared to marked unit. The damage dealt from Asushin health will also Suffered by the marked target for a percent of every health loss. Shares cooldown with the Energy excess. |leveling= |range= 500 units |cost= 4% of maximum |costtype= health }} }} Asushin's basic attack marks them in over 2 seconds. |description2= Marked target is fully controlled to levitate and reposition the unit to the target position. It takes 1 second to fully execute the spell. The target repositioned will dealt increase damage from the Orb true damage on it's Way back. |leveling2= |cooldown= seconds |Cost= 120 |costtype= mana }} Asushin dashes toward the target position while making him untargetable and gain bonus Attack Speed in over 2 seconds. |leveling= |range= 450 units |cooldown= 1 second |cost= 5% of Maximum |costtype= Health }} }} Asushin levitate above ground gaining full vision around then encases himself with fire, after a , he will dash toward the enemy units prior to the nearest target enemy champion or to his present target. If there is no target unit, this will cancel the effect and reposition himself below on ground. On contact with enemy unit, it will them away and apply burn that deal Magic Damage in over 4 seconds. |leveling= |range=500 units |cooldown= 12 seconds |cost= 100 |costtype= mana }} At Asushin's surroundings he release a dark aura dealing a percent of their maximum health then a portion of damage will heal Asushin. They will also slowed in over 1 second. |leveling= plus |range= |cooldown= seconds |Cost= of Missing |costtype= Health }} }} Asushin channels in place while releasing his orb toward the target unit at farther range, activating this skill again will trigger the orb creating an area of thunder-like energies striking in the ground dealing Magic Damage and silencing them in the area in over 5 seconds. Asushin makes another type of orb of energies to avoid confliction in attacking. |description2= Asushin creates a destructive fire fall from his area dealing SAME amount of Magic Damage then slowing them inside, this will lasts in over 5 seconds. |leveling= AP)}} units |leveling2= |cooldown= 120 seconds |cost= 200 / 7.5% |costtype= mana / maximum health }} }} Category:Custom champions